Arrangements for extracting extraction products are known as is shown in WO 2005/001245 A2 which is incorporated by reference herein as background material. The known device has proven to be suitable for extracting extraction products extracted in caving, but there are occasional problems when the particle size of the extracted extraction product reaching the loading ramp via the extraction funnel changes, as when the extraction product becoming finer in particle size it can suddenly occur that the extraction path becomes blocked up to the ceiling height of the extraction path through material sliding through the extraction funnel too quickly, while unexpectedly large chunks of rock become jammed between the loading ramp and the lower edge of the extraction funnel thereby hindering or entirely preventing the flow of the following material. In the known arrangement, in such cases the extraction path and/or the extraction funnel have to be cleared by hand, i.e. manually by miners, which not only involves heavy work for them but is also time-consuming and dangerous.